


Flower Language

by foxjar



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Jun showers Tatsuya with flowers.100 words of floriography.





	Flower Language

"Amaryllis, for shyness." Jun plucks the pink flower from his breast pocket and presents it to Tatsuya. Their hands touch as he accepts the gift, cradling it gently.

He remembers this one from all of the times Jun has spoken about flowers. It's the shape that's more iconic to him than the meaning itself: splayed open with six pointed petals. But more than what the flower means, he wants to know what Jun is trying to express through it.

"And a yellow camellia," Jun continues. "For longing."

Jun keeps this one, cupping it in his hands for Tatsuya to see. Its petals are much smoother than that of the amaryllis — fluffy and bountiful.

When Tatsuya leans in to kiss him he grabs Jun's wrist, pulling it off to the side so he doesn't crush the flowers in his haste. He knows how much they mean to Jun and that makes them important to Tatsuya, too. This confession of sorts has only increased that affection tenfold.

The flowers themselves speak volumes in their set meanings as well as Jun's love for them. Tatsuya doesn't need to hear the words to know what Jun is desperately trying to say.

_I love you._


End file.
